Think Before You Speak
by Enchanted18
Summary: Harry's best friend commits suicide. It takes it that far for him to understand what he's been doing wrong all along. Read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction or anything!**

**Chapter 2: Laughter is the Best Medicine**

Harry strolled down his school hallway. He twirled around and leaned against a locker. He turned to the girl beside him.

"Hello, gorgeous. How was your day?" He grinned at her. She slammed her locker.

"Obviously not good." Harry noted.

"Just," She sighed. "Never mind,"

"Oh, come off it, Sage." Harry grabbed her wrist. She snatched it away and gave him a stern look.

"I'll talk to you later." She snapped and stalked off. Harry sighed and turned the corner.

"Hi, Addie," He went up to the year 9 student.

"Hi, Harry," She said in monotone as she placed several heavy books into her locker.

"What is up with the Thompson sisters this afternoon?!" Harry stared at her. She just shrugged.

"Come on, Ads, tell me what's wrong." Harry said.

"Nothings wrong." She yelled as she slammed her locker. Harry jumped. Addie wasn't one to get violent or yell. She hardly ever yelled.

"Ok," Harry said quietly. "Tell Sage to text me." He said.

"She can't." Addie snapped.

"Will you text me then?" He asked.

"I can't, either," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Dad's house, then?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I just-j-" She stopped. "Never mind."

"NO! Your sister did the same!" Harry yelled.

"Ok, fine, our mom's leaving us to go on vacation with Brad, so we're with our dad for the next two months and we don't like it. He takes away our phones and makes us study for five hours straight everyday." She said all in one breath. Harry took a few minutes to figure it out, but by the time he had a question formed the little girl had left.

"Well, then," Harry rolled his eyes and walked to his locker. He collected his things and went outside.

He caught up with his friends and they passed by Bridget.

"Hey, Bridge," Harry smiled maliciously at her. Bridget ignored him and continued walking.

"I said hey," Harry grabbed her wrist and jerked her back. She closed her eyes.

"Please, not today, Harry," Bridget begged.

"Not today, what? I just wanted a friendly conversation." Harry stared at her. His friends laughed at his sarcasm.

"Please leave me alone." She said calmly.

"Who said I'd ever harm you? Your judging me, then. Boys, she's judging me." He laughed along with his friends. He pushed her to the ground and stepped on her hand.

"Oops, sorry, an accident, just like you," He sneered before walking away to his car, his friends following behind him.

He drove home and did his homework. He then texted Sage whether she had her phone or not.

'What's the math homework?' He already did it, but he just wanted her to text him.

'Page 40 numbers 1-40 even. And you already did it in study hall, liar ;) Xx'

'I love you, always remember that Xx,' He texted her. He did love her.

Sage and Harry were the best of friends. They had known each other since they were born. They're moms were best friends therefore they were forced into friendship. They had somehow managed to stay friends throughout their school friends. Sage kept Harry's ego to a minimum and Harry kept Sage from feeling out of place.

They were always there for each other. For example, when Harry was holding his thirteenth birthday party, he invited Sage first. The night of the party, she got appendicitis. He cancelled the entire thing just to be with her in the hospital. Another time, Harry got super wasted at a party. Sage drove him to her house, let him sleep over, and told his mom that he wasn't feeling well so she took him to her house which was closest. Currently, Harry keeps Sage laughing and helps her with her problems like her dad. Sage tutors Harry, which is enough on its own.

Harry had noticed something different about Sage. She seemed angry or sad all the time. She usually laughed around him, but lately it was a fifty percent chance if he could get her to smile.

"Oh, Harry," Sage smiled at his last text. Her dad hadn't come home, yet so both girls had their I-Phones out. Addie grinned at her.

"Sage and Harry sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Addie sang.

"For a fourteen year old, you aren't very mature!" Sage glared at her sister.

"Age is but a number. Maturity is a choice!" Addie smiled.

"Finish your history homework, freak," Sage threw a pencil at her.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will NEVER hurt me!" Addie yelled, giggling causing her sister to giggle. So the two sisters laughed harder. That was one of the moments they each wanted to save. But one of them knew those moments would be cut short in a matter of days.

**Author's Note!: So my first One Direction Fan fiction! I love how that rhymes! :) haha! So, is it good? Bad? EEEKKK! I gotat know!**

**Anyways, tell me how it was. Favorite it or comment!**

**I bet I get like one comment;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N:THIS is chapter two, sorry about the last chapter. I re-read the first chapter and I had some mistakes, so I really want someone's criticism on how to do dis tang. heheh:) Hope you enjoy:))**

**Chapter 2: Sickeningg**

*Bridget's POV*

I walked home after Harry's car was out of the parking lot. As soon as I set foot into my home, I bandaged my sprained hand. I slipped on my jacket again so my mom wouldn't notice...if she even cared.

Currently, my mom had taken away my car, accusing me of partying even though I was just driving around. She was using my car to drive my little brother around.

I flopped onto my bed and breathed into the sheets. I was exhausted. School stressed me out. Emotionally and physically. And not from the working part.

Harry freaking Styles. He was the reason I had bruises on my arms and a bandage around my wrist. He was the reason for he scars lining my wrists. He was the reason for my purging and starving. He was the reason that I hated life. He was the reason why I wanted to kill myself.

I had actually attempted suicide, but my little brother found me before I could swallow another pill. The look on his face when he found me told me I knew we'd never be close. He just stood there and cried. He was twelve at the time and it broke his heart. He thought he was the reason, which he most definitely wasn't. Since then, I've treated him with complete kindness.

My mom has never trusted me since. She won't let me go out alone. She was extremely reluctant with my car. I have a curfew of five o'clock and I have to be with someone all the time. It's really annoying, but I get it.

I just wish Harry wasn't so damn mean. I made one damn mistake and he holds a grudge. Even Sage is over it.

When we were all thirteen, Harry, Sage, and I were the best of friends. Inseparable. We told each other everything and looked after each other. There was no drama between us, since I had known each other since they were five, and they have known each other since birth. I made a little slip that summer.

That summer, Sage had bailed on me three times for some other girl. It angered me that she was putting a new friend before me. That's not what best friends do.

Earlier that summer, Sage had told me her recent crush who was Harry's best friend. I told her a lie and said I liked Harry's other best friend.

So, I suggested that we do a double date, which she immediately agreed on. During the date, I flirted with Sage's date. She kept glaring at me, but I ignored her like she ignored me. At the end, I kissed him and we made out for a long time. After that, she called Harry and he picked her up.

She told his mom, who told Sage's mom, who told my mom, which caused friction between them and my mom. They then found out that I had done certain things with him alone in a bedroom. So, we moved neighborhoods. Sage is over it, I'm pretty sure, but Harry hates me. The school year, they avoided me at all costs

Now, Sage will smile at me occasionally, but there's still hurt in her eyes. I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't hear it. She just walked away.

So every since last year, year 10, Harry has bullied me every single day. He's horrible. But I guess it's just karma, right?

Neeeeeeext Daaaaayyy

*Sage's POV*

I decided to fake being sick. Addie knew I was faking it but kept quiet, which I was thankful for.

After my dad left for work, Addie texted me and so did Harry.

'I hate you. You owe me.' from Addie and 'This isn't cool, Sage. Get you faking ass here.' from Harry.

I responded to Addie, but ignored Harry's. I spent the entire day planning. I planned my Monday afternoon. Addie would be at soccer practice. Harry would be at Theatre after school. Dad wouldn't come home until five. And my mom wouldn't dare come to Dad's house.

I finished an English paper and my math make up homework that my friend had sent me. Harry dropped Addie off and proceeded to come inside.

"Hey, come here," I said to them both. They entered my room. "Addie, come closer." I said and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Kick Harry to his knees." I whispered. She grinned. She kicked him in the back of the knees causing him to fall.

"What the hell, Addie!?" He stared at her.

"Sorry, she told me." She said.

"If she said to kill me, would you do it?!" He asked.

"No," She shook her head.

"Well, thanks," He said with wide eyes. She smiled.

"Addie, go change clothes." I demanded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Go," I said. She did.

"Take her out, please?" I asked and handed him a twenty. He refused it.

"No, I don't need money." He said. "But why?" He asked.

"I just need some to think and I really can't think with her. I love her to pieces, but I just need some alone time." I said. He nodded.

"You'll only get two hours of alone time, though. My parents are making me go out with them to some dinner party." He said.

"Oh," I said.

"But, I'll talk to them and text you and see what happens." He smiled.

"Thank you so much." I hugged him. He smiled and hugged me tight.

"Addiewaddikins!" He yelled when I let go. We walked across the hall and into her room.

"Come on, let's go somewhere." Harry said.

"And you're not going?" She looked at me. I shook my head.

"No," She said.

"Come on, Ads," He said. She shook her head.

"Addie," I stared at her. "Just go." I said.

"Why?" She glared at us.

"Because," He ran over and picked her up, "you're an obnoxious little sister that needs attention from a cute boy like me." She laughed.

"Cute, good one." She grabbed her purse and they left.

*Harry's POV*

I knew something was wrong with Sage. She only asked me to take Addie away once and that was when they're parents were getting divorced and she was scared.

"Where are we going?" Addie asked.

"My house to convince my parents that I don't need to go to a stupid dinner." I said.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked me.

"Well," I said. "I'm still thinking on that." I said. She didn't speak the rest of the car ride.

I parked in my drive way, and we walked inside.

"Hey, Mom," I said to my mom. She smiled.

"Hello, Addie!" She looked at Addie.

"Hello," Addie smiled.

"Sage is feeling really sick, and she wanted me to take Addie for the night, is that ok?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah!" She smiled. "Anything for Sage and Addie." She said. I smiled.

"Ok, cool, we'll be back later." I said. I took Addie's hand and dragged her back to the car.

"That's how it's done, Ads." I smiled. She shook her head, grinning.

**A/N: Okkkaayyyy! HI. HAI. HELLO. Bonjour! HOLAAA! HEEEYYYYOOO! COOMMEEEENNTTT, PLEEASSSEEEEE :)))))) Pretty please? pretty, pretty please? Ok. Thanks;)**

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 will be up sooner then this one! Like either this weekend or next weekend. I've got exams next week, so definitely not during the week! SORRY. :) **

**Good luck on your exams if you have any! Good night. Xx. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3: Nothing's Fine. I'm Torn**.

*Harry's POV*

I took Addie out to eat to some place cheap, yet a place where it would take awhile. I wanted Sage off her mind. I knew she was worried, which I was too, but she just needed a few hours srtess-free, as did Sage.

"Do you think she's ok?" She asked as we ate.

"I think she's fine. Just stop worrying! Just eat." I said. She nodded. She hardly ate.

I drove to a park downtown. Everything was lit up since it was dark and winter time. We walked around for awhile. I kept asking her questions so it was impossible for her mind to wander.

On the drive to my house, she fell asleep.

"I guess you're still asleep." I said as I parked my car.

"No, no, I'm up," She whispered, half asleep.

"Yeah," I laughed. I carried her into my house. My parents were still out.

"Am I home?" She asked, holding onto my shirt.

"At my home." I said.

"Why not mine?" She asked. Her eyes were shut tight.

"Just cause." I whispered.

"Ok," She said and yawned. I carried her to my bedroom and let her sleep there. I took the couch for the night.

I woke up at eight and went into my room. Addie was sound asleep. I grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and changed clothes.

"Hey," I said as I re-entered my room. She was stretching.

"Hi," She looked and sounded tired.

"Wanna go home?" I asked her.

"Uh-huh." She yawned.

"Ok, let's go." I said and picked her up.

"I was gonna get up, but this is ok, too," She grinned. I smiled and I put her in the car.

I drove her to her house. I walked inside with her. I wanted to make sure she wouldn't get in trouble with her father.

"Hello, Harry," Mr. Thompson stared at me.

"Hi, Mr. Thompson." I shook his hand. "Sage wasn't feeling too well last night and she didn't want to get Addie sick and Addie really wanted to go out, so I took her out and she stayed over at my house." I flashed a smile. He nodded.

"Thank you," He said and left for upstairs.

"Thanks, Harry," Addie hugged me tight.

"Hey, anytime, pretty girl. If she's bothering you or worrying you, just give me a call and I'll be here in five minutes flat!" I smiled. She nodded. I kissed her cheek before leaving the house.

I drove home and flopped onto my bed. I was scared. I wanted those two girls to be happy. I really did.

*Sage's POV*

I woke up to the bathroom shower turning on. I figured Addie was home.

I stretched and yawned before going downstairs and eating a strawberry flavored Poptart.

After Addie emerged from the bathroom, I hugged her before entering and showering.

After I had put some jeans and a tee shirt on, I went into Addie's room.

"So how was last night?" I asked, smiling.

"Fine," She said. She was on her computer.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," She said and put her laptop away.

"So, are there any boys you like at school?" I asked.

"Nope," She said.

"Liar. I know about you and Tom." I smiled at her.

We both talked from eleven that morning to eleven at night.

"I'm going to bed. I love you, Ads," I said.

"Stay in here." She held my hand. I smiled.

"OK," I said. I took a pair of her pj's and put them on. We managed to squeeze ourselves in her full sized mattress just like we used to when we were kids.

She fell asleep in my arms. Just like when we were little. I stroked her hair. I sighed at myself.

I was scared at what I was doing, but I was going to do it. I couldn't take it any more. I was sick of the constant reminder of being an outcast. The constant thought that someone said and believed that I was fat, ugly, and stupid. All because of two girls. I was going to do it. I was going to pull through and do it.

I knew it would hurt Harry and Addie, but I couldn't take this anymore. I can't go a day without an insulting text or Facebook message reminding me of my worthlessness. Harry didn't know about it nor would he ever. Neither did Addie. But I had to do it. And I would.

I woke up before Addie and finished the journal I wrote for her. Every tip she'd need, every advice she'd want in the future. Everything. Even the reason of why I did it, but that was hidden. She'd have to actually read it. She'd read one page and then burn it because I know Addie and that's something she'd do.

I woke her up and took her out to breakfast. I invited Harry to join us, which he did. We then all three went shopping for ourselves. Harry helped us set up the Christmas tree at our house later that afternoon. I put their presents under that tree. I knew I couldn't watch them open it, but at least I'd get them something.

I smiled at them.

"Thanks, guys," I hugged them.

"Anytime." Harry said.

"I love you," Addie hugged me tighter. I then got tearful.

We ordered pizza and ate with Harry. He left before eight since it was Sunday, and his parents wanted home at nine.

The next day I forced myself to puke so that my dad would let me stay home, but he wasn't even home anyway. He must have stayed with his girlfriend.

Addie left. But before Harry took her away, I hugged her super tight and kissed her repeatedly. After she left, I cried for an hour. And then I started the plan.

**A/N: 19 VIEWS! I'm so happy:)))))))) if you guys have a Wattpad account, you should totally pm me and I'll find you on there! **

** Guys, my heart is racing writing this! No joke. CoMmEnT pLeAsE! since I put so much effort into that ! ;) **

**Bye GUYS. HAVE A GOODDAY/GOODNIGHT! XX.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Think Before You Speak**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 4: Take Me Away**

**A/N: I'm so excited! YAYYY!:) haha! Thanks so much for the pm's and a follow and a favorite! And a review! MORE PLEASE;)**

***Addie's POV***

I saw Harry at lunch and he smiled at me.

"Hey, come sit over here," He mouthed. I shook my head and nodded at my friends. He got up with a few of his really close friends.

At school, I was like a hipster-popular girl. I was nice to everyone. I had a lot of friends, but only a few close ones. A lot of guys liked me, or at least they claimed they did. They said I was pretty, but I wasn't so sure. My friends said I was really pretty as did my sister. Even Harry agreed with them. Harry and his two friends sat down.

"Come on, there's a seat over there." Harry said. I shook my head. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, ok?" I snapped. I pushed him off me and grabbed my things.

"Addison," He said. I snatched my lunch and threw it away. I left and went into the bathroom.

My friends went in there and comforted me. I went back out into the cafeteria after a few minutes. Harry was sitting there alone. I sat next to him.

He just looked at me.

"Sorry," I said. He nodded. The fact that he sat there with me made me feel better. He sat with me the rest of the lunch.

My school day went by slowly. It started raining the rest of the day, which made me dread soccer practice. Soccer practice was cold, wet, muddy, and long. Harry's Theatre club meeting ended right as soccer practice ended. He drove me home.

"Harry, I have this gut feeling that something isn't right." I said.

"Me too," He said and we got out and ran into the house.

I ran into Sage's room and found her. Asleep. I sighed a sigh of relief and shook her. She didn't move. She was cold as ice. I opened her eyelids and they were rolled to the back of her head. I screamed.

"SHIT!" Harry screamed. I cried and screamed as I backed against the wall. The walls felt as if they were closing in.

**A/N: I've decided this is a good stopping point until the next chapter;) hehe! COMMENT. MESSAGE MEEEE!Really, do message me! I get a little lonely on here:(**

**Hahaa. have a good day/night and be safe lovelies**:)xx.


End file.
